The invention relates to a hygiene article, such as an incontinence insert, an insert for briefs or a sanitary napkin, having an individual wrapping.
Hygiene articles having an individual wrapping are known from a large number of publications. U.S. Pat. No. 556,146 describes a sanitary napkin which is placed on a protective cover larger in area and made of fluid-impermeable material and, together with the protective cover, is folded over itself at two transverse axes running perpendicular to the longitudinal axes, whereby the protective cover forms an individual wrapping for the hygiene article. The longitudinal margins of the protective cover which are folded over themselves are attached separably to each other.
It is hardly possible to be able to surround a used hygiene article with the cover layer in such a way that no fluid can escape and also that no offensive odor can arise. A hygiene article is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,166, which is provided with an individual wrapping in a similar fashion. The hygiene article itself, however, is not folded. In this way the particular usable length of a (sheet) forming the wrapper is very long.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,166 reveals a comparable individual wrapping, where an adhesive tab is provided in the overlap area of the longitudinal ends of the wrapper to keep the used article in a folded configuration with the wrapper. The problem of fluid escaping at the sides and of offensive odor prove to be a disadvantage.
A hygiene article is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,316 having an individual wrapping, which is formed from a protective cover on which the hygiene article is positioned and which is then folded around the longitudinal edges of the hygiene article on its top side. On the side of the hygiene article facing away from the body, the protective cover has a Z-shaped fold introduced perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, with an inner and an outer fold line running in the longitudinal direction. This is intended to create additional capacity to contain the used hygiene article inside the pocket created by the protective cover. The protective cover thus forms a longitudinal section of a tubular roll, inside which the hygiene article is kept prior to use. Folding the hygiene article together with the individual wrapping in order to save space is neither provided for nor suggested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,403 a lengthwise section of a tubular roll folded in a Z-shape parallel to its longitudinal axis forms both a cover for a pressure-sensitive adhesive area on the side of a sanitary napkin facing away from the body as well as a disposal pouch for the used sanitary napkin. No provision is made for individual wrapping of the sanitary napkin prior to use.
The object of the present invention is to create a hygiene article having an individual wrapping, which prior to the initial use of the hygiene article provides protection during storage as well as during shipping and subsequent sale of the hygiene article right up to the time of use by the end user, an article which on the one hand saves space with its relatively small surface area and can be carried, for example, in a woman""s purse hygienically protected from contamination and whose wrapping on the other hand is suitable for containing the used hygiene article securely, so that no fluid and no odors can escape from the article as it is being carried.
This object is met under the invention by a hygiene article having an individual wrapping prior to initial use during storage as well as during shipping and subsequent sale right up to use by the end user, consisting of a longitudinal section of a tubular smoothly folded roll, with a flat side forming an outer side and an inner side of the individual wrapping, and with a longitudinal axis which runs parallel to a longitudinal axis of the hygiene article, where one longitudinal end of the longitudinal section has a fluid-tight closure and the other end is open or openable, where the hygiene article is placed on the flat side of the longitudinal section of the tubular roll forming the inner side and together with the lengthwise section is folded over itself at two lateral axes running perpendicular to the longitudinal axes, and longitudinal margins folded over themselves are separably attached to each other to keep the hygiene article in the individual wrapping in its folded configuration, so that it can be taken out of its individual wrapping immediately before use, and after being used it can be inserted into the open end of the lengthwise section for disposal of the article.
Under the invention, the individual wrapping is thus formed from a lengthwise section of the tubular roll, onto which the hygiene article is placed and is then, together with the longitudinal section, folded at lateral axes, whereby the individual wrapping is formed. To hold the hygiene article and the individual wrapping in their folded configuration, the longitudinal margins of the longitudinal section, which are folded over each other, are separably attached to each other in such a way that they are kept in a folded configuration prior to initial use, during storage, shipping and sale until immediately before use, but still permit easy opening, i.e. separation of the folded longitudinal margins. The separable attachment can be implemented, for example, by means of adhesive materials which work cohesively or adhesively or by providing a break line, but preferably by thermal embossing. The longitudinal section of the tubular roll thus simultaneously forms the individual wrapping as well as a disposal pouch for the hygiene article without the hygiene article being kept inside the longitudinal section prior to its use and having to be removed in a cumbersome and not very user-friendly manner from the interior of the tubular wrapping for initial use. The disposal pouch has an open end and an end sealed to be fluid-tight, into which the used hygiene article can be inserted and is held and remains there in a fluid-tight manner.
As the result of being folded at two lateral axes, a very compact configuration is achieved for the hygiene article provided in the individual wrapping, and the hygiene article can be carried in a space saving manner, for example, in a woman""s purse. In addition, as a result of folding at two lateral axes, in contrast to U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,818, for example, which was mentioned at the beginning, there is a savings in packaging material.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the hygiene article, the longitudinal section of the smoothly folded tubular roll comprises two lengths of material arranged on top of each other which form the flat sides of the individual wrapping, which at a distance to their individual longitudinal edges form a fluid-tight and inseparable join with each other in the longitudinal direction. The two lengths of material can for their part be formed from two flat lengths of material which are fed in over each other, which define the tubular roll by being joined together to be fluid-tight and inseparable. But even if the tubular roll is fed in as a single piece, it proves to be advantageous ifxe2x80x94as previously mentionedxe2x80x94a fluid-tight and inseparable join is provided on both sides and at a interval to the individual longitudinal edges of the smoothly folded tubular roll, preferably in the form of a seal line, as in such a case the separable join can be provided for the folded longitudinal margins to the outside of this fluid-tight and inseparable join, and when the separable join is opened no leaks can occur in the packaging. In the further development of the invention, the intention is to provide inseparable join lines, which however do not necessarily have to run in a straight line, but can be laid out in a wave or zig-zag shape, and outside of these fluid-tight inseparable join lines, to provide in a lateral direction the separable join for the longitudinal margins of the longitudinal section of the tubular roll which are folded over each other.
In accordance with a further particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of the lengths of material smoothly folded over each other has a Z-shaped fold along both longitudinal edges, with an inner and an outer fold line running in the longitudinal direction. As a result of this additional step, holding volume can be created for the used hygiene article, without the need for the individual wrapping to have a dimension extending substantially beyond the width of the hygiene article.
In such a case, it is proposed in a further development of this inventive concept that the outer fold lines in the lateral direction are positioned inside the path of the inseparable join between the lengths of material. This makes it possible to provide the inseparable joins between the lengths of material outside the outer fold lines at a time subsequent to the folding, without the Z-shaped fold being touched or affected by this process. Finally, the Z-shaped fold is intended to provide a holding space which can be unfolded, and not be sealed inseparably to one of the lengths of material.
Just the same, an embodiment is also conceivable in which the outer fold lines are not offset to the inside but, for example, run flush with the longitudinal edges of the lengths of material. In such a case, for the fluid-tight inseparable joining of the smoothly folded lengths of material, a dividing metal sheet or similar has to be inserted into the Z-shaped fold, or with the metal folding sheet still inserted, the inseparable join of the lengths of material has to be provided to prevent the fold from being made inseparable. In this case, to prevent the individual wrapping, or the disposal pouch formed from it, from developing a leak in the area of the Z-shaped fold as the result of the separable join or separation of the longitudinal margins, it is recommended that an inner inseparable join be provided quasi as a seal line inside the Z-shaped fold as well. A complex step like this is superfluous however, ifxe2x80x94as proposed previouslyxe2x80x94the Z-shaped fold is carried out in such a way that the outer fold lines in the lateral direction run inside the inseparable join of the lengths of material, and thus also inside the longitudinal margins folded over each other, which are joined separably to each other.
On the outer side facing away from the body, forming the inner side and facing towards the flat side of the longitudinal section of the tubular roll, the hygiene article preferably includes a pressure-sensitive adhesive to attach the article to the crotch of an undergarment. In this instance, the hygiene article can lie directly against the flat side forming the inner side by way of the pressure-sensitive adhesive, as long as it can be detached from it again. In order to be able to reduce the effort required to separate the hygiene article from the flat side of the individual wrapping forming the inside surface, a release coating, for example, in the form of a silicone treatment, can be applied to the inside surface of the individual wrapping.
In accordance with a further variation of this embodiment, the pressure-sensitive adhesive can also be applied on the outside of the hygiene article by means of a release paper. In this case, the hygiene article lies against the inside surface of the individual wrapping, with the release paper located between them. In accordance with a further particularly preferred embodiment, a preferably pressure-sensitive fixative is provided between the release paper and the flat side forming the inside surface. This has the additional advantage that the hygiene article, together with the release paper, can be kept in a predetermined position on the inside surface, which makes it easier to fold the hygiene article at the lateral axes. Secondly, by a suitable choice of difference in the adhesive strengths between the release paper and the pressure-sensitive adhesive on the side of the hygiene article away from the body and between the preferably pressure-sensitive fixative between the release paper and the inside surface of the individual wrapping, when the hygiene article is removed for use, the result is that the release paper remains on the individual wrapping due to the effect of the fixative. The user does not have to dispose of the release paper separately, carry it along or to throw it away, instead it remains on the individual wrapping and is either thrown away immediately along with it, or preferably retained and disposed of along with the used hygiene article after it has been placed in the individual wrapping.
In itself, having only the longitudinal margins, which are folded over each other, attached to each other separably is sufficient to keep the hygiene article in a folded configuration in the individual wrapping. However, it can be advantageous if in addition a preferably pressure-sensitive means of closure is provided, which separably joins the longitudinal ends of the longitudinal section of the tubular roll, which are folded over each other at the two lateral axes. The means of closure can be, for example, strip-shaped tabs which are attached additionally at one longitudinal end of the longitudinal section, or be formed by means of dots of adhesive applied to the inside surface in any given pattern.
The present invention also relates to a method for producing a hygiene article having an individual wrapping of the type previously described, possessing the properties of claim 13, that is to say
Feeding a tubular roll or of a first and of a second flat material sheet to form a tubular roll in smoothly folded configuration in a longitudinal direction,
inseparable attachment of the smoothly folded lengths of the tubular roll or of the first and second flat material roll on both sides to each other in the longitudinal direction and at a distance to their respective longitudinal edges,
successive feeding of hygiene articles in their longitudinal direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the roll and their positioning on the flat side forming the inside spaced in each case at an interval to each other in the longitudinal direction,
Cutting of the tubular roll perpendicular to its longitudinal direction between two hygiene articles placed on it, to create longitudinal sections,
Fluid-tight, inseparable join of the smoothly folded sections of each particular longitudinal piece laterally to form a closed longitudinal end on the particular longitudinal section of the tubular roll,
Folding the hygiene article over itself together with the longitudinal section the roll at two lateral axes perpendicular to the longitudinal axis,
Separable join of longitudinal margins of the particular longitudinal section of the roll which are folded over each other to keep the hygiene article in its folded configuration in the wrapping and to be able to remove it from the individual wrapping for use.
To produce a hygiene article according to the invention, either a single-piece extruded tubular roll without seams, for example, or a single or a first and second sheet of flat material can be fed in to form a tubular roll in the longitudinal direction. In the latter case the sheets of flat material are attached inseparably on both sides to each other to form the tubular roll. In the former case, lengths of the smoothly folded tubular roll which are folded over each other are also fastened inseparably on both sides in the longitudinal direction and at a distance from their respective longitudinal edges. In this way, a longitudinal margin outside of the inseparable join is available to attach the longitudinal margins separably to each other, for example, by thermal embossing, after folding at the lateral axes.